Listen To Your Heart
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Takes place after the end of the TV series. Yuki and Shuichi settle into a normal, happy life together, but how much of Yuki's neglect can Shuichi take? Can Yuki overcome his distrust of others and tell Shuichi how he feels? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Kanoi Konichiwa minna-san! I am happy to say I am finally taking another dip into the fanfiction pool! It been awhile since I've written anything that wasn't an original story of my own, and this is also a new fandom for me to write in. I hope it ends up okay and not COMPLETELY OOC.

Yuki I'm sure it will be absolutely horrible. You should just stop right here.

Kanoi…

Shuichi Yuki! Be nice!

Yuki Shut up brat, who asked you?

Shuichi Yuki… sniffle That was so meeeeaaaannnnn!!!! cries

Kanoi …Ano… Well, I guess I should go ahead and get this fic started before these two cause me too much trouble. I do not own Gravitation because if I did, trust me, there would be lots more scenes like the bedroom scene in the OVA (minus the freaky bondage of course). Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

Yuki sat on the plane wondering what in the world he was doing. How was it that one sugar haired boy cause him to completely abandon his thoughts of suicide and convince him to come back to Japan? It was infuriating, really it was, so then why couldn't Yuki Eiri stop a small smile from forming when he thought of the pink haired menace? Yuki settled in for the long flight back to Japan, not fully understanding why he so looked forward to seeing his petite lover.

A mop of bright pink hair bobbed up and down as the pop star known as Shindou Shuichi jumped excitedly around the room. The pop star's best friend Nakano Hiroshi shook his head at Shuichi's antics. The hyper-active singer stopped his ministrations, however, when a shining magnum was pressed to his temple.

"Shiuchi," K said overly sweet, "perhaps you should save some of that energy for the stage."

"But K-san, how can I?" Shiuchi exclaimed excitedly, "It's the last concert of the tour! After this I get to go home to my Yuki!" The vocalist couldn't help it, after his proclamation he simply had to display his happiness again… by jumping around the room some more.

Gun shots echoed through the room as K tried to get his lead singer under control; he was failing miserably. A stage hand walked into the room and her eyes widen in fear and shock at the chaos she saw.

"Um… Excuse me, but Bad Luck needs to be on stage in ten minutes…" the stage hand stammered before running off in tears, fearing for her life.

Shuichi immediately stopped his bouncing as soon as the girl's announcement sunk into his mind. In a flash, much quicker than should be humanly possible, he was out the door and running to the stage, dragging Hiro and Suguru behind him. K and Sakano simply stared after the bundle of energy and his poor, poor band mates in silent disbelief. No matter how long the had been working with Bad Luck, the lead singer's moods never ceased to amaze them.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out to see out last concert of this tour!" shouted Shuichi into the microphone. "We're Bad luck, and not it's time for us to rock!" The crowd screamed and went wild as the concert went on through the night.

----------------------------------------

Kanoi Sorry if this wasn't too interesting, hopefully the next chapter will be better.

Yuki I would be in shock if you could do any better than this crap.

Kanoi Y-Yuki-san, how cruel… sniffles and eyes tear up

Shuichi Bad Yuki, no sex for you tonight!

Yuki WHAT!? That's not fair, Brat!

Shuichi It's your punishment for being mean to Kanoi! turns to readers Anyway, please review, it will cheer Kanoi up!

Kanoi suddenly perks up HAI! Please do review, it's always nice to know my work has been read and what people think of it. Compliments and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. If someone flames me I shall giggle and use it to keep myself warm in this unseasonably cold weather.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanoi: DA DA DA DAAAAAA! CHAPTER TWO IS HERE MY DARLINGS!

Yuki: And may the world help us all.

Kanoi: I shall now take the advice from a reviewer!

Yuki: Huh?

Kanoi:smacks Yuki upside the head:

Shuichi: Oh no, Yuki:cradles Yuki's head (which is perfectly fine) in his lap:

Kanoi: Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Chiquitina- Thanks very much. Yeah, I'm workin on making the chapters longer, I just got irritated and decided to cut the last one off there.

tkmaxwell777- Thank you very much, I was really worried about keeping the atmosphere right, so you saying that was a great relief. And yeah, I love K, he's SUCH a spazz sometimes.

FatesIronicTwist- I'm glad you think it's good, and thank you for being honest. So few people are now a days, heck, I know I'm not sometimes. It takes guts to tell a writer their story is boring, I know I never could, but you telling me that lets me know I need to pick it up more (which I intended to do anyway, but it's nice to see someone agrees). You're right about beginnings to fics and such, I hate writing the beginnings, you have to catch attention and get in all the boring little details, SO difficult.

Pureevil230- Yeah, I like to have at least a little fun in my author's notes, gives me a chance to be crazy without completely destroying a plot, lol. Thanks for the advice, lol, as you can see from above it worked quite well. And well… Here's the update for you, lol.

Shuichi: Disclaimer: Kanoi does not own Gravitation because if she did it would definitely have a LOT more "steamy" scenes.

----------------------------

"I'm home!" shouted Shuichi as he threw open the door to his and Yuki's shared apartment. He began to painstakingly, though not any less energetically, pull his luggage into the apartment.

Yuki Eiri walked out of his study to see what all the racket was (despite knowing full well only one thing in the world could be that loud and obnoxious). The romance novelist cringed visibly when he saw his lover haphazardly dragging his suitcase across Yuki's expensive hardwood floor.

"Brat, must you make so much noise?" the irritated writer asked, and immediately regretted opening his mouth, as it had grabbed said brat's attention.

"Yuki!" squealed Shuichi before launching himself at the taller man, effectively tackling him to the ground.

"Get off me you brat!" shouted Yuki to the bundle on top of him, growing more and more annoyed by the second.

"No! I missed Yuki!" cried Shuichi, clutching to the writer more tightly. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Not at all, now get off!" demanded the blonde, still trying to pry off the pink-haired singer.

"But Yukiiiiiii!" whined Shuichi more, and Yuki was finally able to get the brat off himself.

Shuichi sat on the floor pouting at the man who was supposedly his lover. He immediately cheered up again, however, when his Yuki picked up his suitcase.

"Oh, Yuki! You're so great!" exclaimed the vocalist.

Yuki gave Shuichi a bored look, and said, "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm only doing this so you don't ruin my floor." Yuki then took the suitcase and put it in their room (though Yuki would never admit it was anything but **his** room).

"Now be quiet and leave me alone, I have work to get done." That said Yuki walked back into his study and slammed the door behind him. It really irked him that said door couldn't keep out the pathetic whining of his lover.

Several hours later Yuki walked out of his study, having decided it was time to grace Shuichi with his presence. He was quite disappointed to find his lover asleep on the huge couch with one of the boy's Nittle Grasper videos playing on the television. The writer felt slightly disappointed at this, as for some incredibly odd reason he had been looking forward to spending some time with the bundle of energy. A small smile tugged at his lips when the sleeping boy mumbled something in his sleep that sounded quite like "pocky."

Yuki felt a small pang of jealousy at the fact his lover was dreaming of pocky and not him. The past two months had been torture to him with Shuichi gone on tour, though he of course would never admit that to anyone, especially the boy who was currently sleeping on his couch. Yuki brushed away the feeling Shuichi had incited in him, and took the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over Shuichi. He tried to convince himself the action had not been caused by actually caring or worrying over the boy's welfare, but instead it would just be far too troublesome for Yuki if Shuichi became sick. The singer was needy enough on a normal day, who wanted to know what a cold could do to the boy? Certainly not Yuki.

After covering Shuichi up, Yuki turned off the television, leaving the room lit by only the moon's silver gleam. Yuki turned to once again look at his lover, and smiled at how angelic the boy looked when bathed in moonlight. He decided that since the obnoxious brat was asleep a little sign of affection couldn't hurt. Yuki leaned down and placed a light kiss on Shuichi's oh-so-tempting and slightly parted lips. The blonde enjoyed the feeling but was surprised when he felt arms snake around his neck and realized Shuichi was kissing back. His eyes snapped open in shock and embarrassment. He had been caught, though that didn't seem all that important when he stared into Shuichi's violet eyes that the moonlight made even more breath taking. Yuki felt he was drowning, but he couldn't have cared less.

The two parted slightly for air, but still remained in am embrace. Shuichi smiled lightly at Yuki before whispering, "I knew you missed me, Yuki." The singer then dove back in for another kiss, this one much deeper and full of longing and passion. In this and so many other ways the two lovers proceeded to spend the night showing each other just how much the other had been missed.

-------------------------------

Kanoi: Okay, so, I hope this chapter was okay, it went through a LOT of changes from the original in my notebook as I typed it up. I like this version lots better though. I already started Chapter 3, but I can't promise on how soon it will be posted because I wanna start some other fics I've had ideas for (both Ouran, so if any of you are fans of that anime too, feel free to check those out when I get them out).

Yuki:glares at Kanoi:

Kanoi: Shuichi. What's wrong with him?

Shuichi: He's still mad about earlier. He's also afraid to say anything for fear you'll hit him again.

Kanoi: Aw, poor Yuki-san. :starts to cuddle Yuki: Common Shu-chan! Come join me!

Shuichi: YAY! CUDDLES:starts cuddling Yuki with kanoi:

Kanoi & Shichi: REVIEW PLEASE!

Yuki:slightly muffled due to the people on him: GET THE HELL OFF ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Kanoi: GWWWAAAHHHH! GOMEN FOR THE LONG WAIT! I was working on a ton of crap this week and then I got distracted by Chrono Chross (best game EVER!), so yeah…

Yuki: It's not even finished.

Kanoi: Well… In my notebook, no it's not, but of well! I think better at the keyboard anyway!  
Shuichi: Just like Yuki:glomps Yuki:

Kanoi & Yuki:sweatdrop:

Kanoi: Anyway, I don't own Gravi. All I have to say, too out of it from snarky comments tonight.

------------------------------------------

Yuki blinked his eyes tiredly as he began to wake up the next morning. Upon feeling a warm body pressed against his he stiffened, but began to relax after he remembered his and Shuichi's antics from the previous night. His still bruised lips curved into an extremely satisfied smirk. Even though he had told the pop star he hadn't missed him, Yuki knew it was a huge lie. He truly had missed Shuichi very much, especially their bedroom escapades, and last night had been an extremely good welcome hom for the boy if the delicious noises he had been making while writhing in pleasure under the writer last night were anything to go by.

When he realized how much his mind protested to waking up he decided it was time for his first dose of caffeine for the day. He found himself unable to move, however, due to the pink-haired boy latched around his waist. Yuki growled in frustration. He tried pulling, pushing, kicking, and even tickling, but nothing would budge the soundly sleeping Shuichi. The blonde could feel a headache coming on from frustration and yearned even more to have a good, hot cup of coffee. Feeling invigorated from this irritation, Yuki found himself able to rip Shuichi off himself. Poor Shuichi landed unceremoniously on the ground, but continue to snore on. Yuki froze at the sight of his completely naked lover sprawled on the ground before his eyes; longing was starting to burn within him once more. Growling in frustration once again, Yuki threw the blankets off himself and got out of bed. He needed coffee.

The blonde writer sat at the kitchen tabled enjoying his fifth cup of coffee that morning, and was finally beginning to wake up. He cringed when he heard a panicked yell from the bedroom. He sipped his coffee again, trying to ignore the pandemonium.

"YUUUKIIIIIII!" Shuichi screeched, sliding into the kitchen while pulling on his vest, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! K-SAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Yuki just shrugged as he finished the cup of coffee, and got up to make another.

Shuichi chose that moment to run up and give Yuki a chaste kiss on the cheek, causing the writer to spill his hot beverage on himself.

"Bye Yuki, I'll be home later!" Shuichi said, much faster than should be humanly possible and dashed out the door.

Yuki stood in the kitchen, trying to gain some semblance of composure. This was going to be a bad day, he could tell.

"Shuichi," a sickly sweet voice muttered, "You're late."

Said pop star gulped as his manager's favorite, shiny weapon was pressed against his temple again.

"G-gomen, K-san. But you see…" Shuichi froze as he searched for words. Being held at gunpoint didn't make coming up with excuses easy, Shuichi decided.

"Aw, common, K-san, leave him alone. After all, we just got back from tour, he was probably up late with Yuki-san," said Hiro casually.

"HAI!" agreed Shuichi before shuffling over to his best friend and band mate. "Soooo, did you and Ayaka-chan also have a fun Welcome Home? Eh? Eh?"

Hiro turned a marvelous shade of red before smacking the prying boy.

Suguru sighed at his band mates' actions; sometimes he really had to wonder if the two were really older than him.

"Let's just get started so we can get home. I don't know about you guys, but I'm still tired from that tour," the green-haired teen suggested.

"HAI!" shouted Shuichi before bolting into the sound booth.

"I'M HOME!" Shuichi shouted as he burst through the door to the apartment. All was quiet in his home which meant it was "Look for Yuki Time." Shuichi searched in all the obvious places for his lover, including the toaster, drawer, and coffee pot (after, maybe with how much he loved coffee, Yuki had decided to live in a pool of it). Finally the only place left to check was the study. While standing outside the door Shuichi found himself wondering why he hadn't looked here sooner.

The pop star cracked the door open and peeked in. Upon hearing no sound of a keyboard, he decided to investigate. There was Yuki, fast asleep at his computer. Shuichi smiled at the sight, his Yuki was so beautiful. He wandered over to the computer and his lover, and when he saw his lover's current work was still open he decided to be helpful and save the document. Shuichi seemed to forget he was completely computer illiterate, and when he hit was he was sure was the save button every word on every page disappeared.

Shuichi's stomach dropped. He **had** to fix this! Sadly, fate was not on his side today, as at that very moment Yuki woke up to see his work completely gone.

---------------------------------------

Kanoi: Sorry for the over all crapness of this chapter, but yeah… Um… I don't have an excuse, gomen.

Yuki: At least you realize now you're a bad writer.

Kanoi: Hey, I never said that!

Yuki: Well, you at least decided to stop making up excuses.

Kanoi: Meanie:sticks tongue out at Yuki:

Shuichi: Kanoi, you forgot to do something.

Kanoi: AH YES! Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers:

Pureevil230- Well, it was such marvelous advice. And indeed they do, and how I LOVE those moments (as do many other fangirls, I'm sure). Well, here was the update. Hopefully it's okay.

Chiquitina- Thank you very much. Hopefully this one was up to par.

Sumomo92- Of course he missed him, we all know he would. As you can see, Yuki was indeed quite unhappy. Then he almost got quite happy again, if you catch my drift…

FatesIronicTwist- Wow, thanks tons. I really like to try to stay true to the original work in some way, shape, or form. After all, it is that original work we all love so much, so it's kinda my way of showing how much I enjoy the original. Thanks, imagery and description seem to be my forte. And yes, Ouran High School Host Club fanfics, they're up now if you have an interest. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Em-chan15- Thanks tons. I know, it's so funny how he tries to hide it, WE ALL KNOW THE TRUTH! They are probably one of my all time favorite anime couples, they really are such a great pairing.

Yuki-Mizu- Hope this was worth the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanoi: A severe warning to all, I am sick, so don't expect the best from me today.

Yuki: Stay away from Shuichi! –glares-

Kanoi: Eh? Why?

Yuki: I don't want him getting sick.

Shuichi: Oh Yuki! You really do love me!

Yuki: No, I just don't want to have to take care of you.

Kanoi: -rolls eyes- Yeah right, we all know that you're just worried for his health because you care.

Yuki: I am not!

Kanoi: -twitch- Shut up!

Yuki: O-okay –cowers-

Kanoi: Ow, yelling is no good with a sore throat. Anyway, thank you again to all you reviewers:

Sumomo92: Indeed he is. Poor, poor Shu. No matter what he does he always gets in trouble.

FatesIronicTwist: Hehe, I'm glad you seem to think so, some one needs to. The Lady Divine knows I don't.

Em-chan15: Ah, who cares what Yuki says. We all know he's just full of hot air anyway.

Chiquitina: Heh, glad you think so.

Iname: Hehe, your review greatly reminds me of Ryuichi (who should be making an appearance in this chapter).

Pureevil230: -GASP- You almost threw my story for a loop when you brought up the undo button, but thankfully I found away around it. Hopefully that little tidbit and what I've done to work around it will help make this story that much better.

Yuki-Mizu: I'm so very glad you enjoy it.

Anyway, on to the fic. …I really want some tea for my throat –cries-

Shuichi: Kanoi does not own Gravitation, so please do not sue her.

Yuki: Especially since she'll chop your head off with this mood she's in.

Kanoi: -glares-

Yuki: EEP! –cowers-

------------------------------

Yuki wondered why he felt so very uncomfortable. Last he remembered he had been writing… Ah, must have fallen asleep at the desk again. When the novelist wearily opened his eyes he found he was indeed still in front of his laptop. Falling asleep in his study was a normal occurrence for him when he had a deadline coming up, so just why did he feel something was terribly, horribly out of place? As he tiredly looked around without lifting his head he spotted his pink-haired lover.

"Shuichi, what are you doing in here?" he asked, confusion coming out due to his sleep-addled brain.

Hearing his name come from those lips he loved so much, Shuichi's stomach fluttered with butterflies. This wasn't all that great; however, as it simply added to the already nauseas feeling he had.

Yuki's brow furrowed slightly when he saw how scared the singer looked. Had something happened to the boy? The blonde man stood swiftly and grabbed hold of Shuichi's shoulders, staring deeply into said boy's eyes.

"Shuichi, is everything okay? Did something happen?" Yuki asked seriously. If he found anyone had laid a hand on his Shuichi, someone was going to suffer greatly.

Shuichi dropped his head, hiding his eyes from Yuki's burning ones.

In a wavering voice he said, "I-I'm so sorry, Yuki."

Said man was slightly surprised by this answer, and decided he and his lover needed to sit down and discuss whatever had happened.

"Shuichi, we are going to discuss this," the man said sternly, "Just first let me save my wor-" Yuki trailed off when his eyes landed on his computer screen.

His work, his work that was due in tomorrow, his work that he had slaved over for the past few weeks… was gone! Shuichi's frightened look suddenly made sense to the man. Yuki clenched his fist, nails digging into his palms, trying to keep from physically hurting the singer.

"Shuichi, just what the hell happened?" Yuki managed to say through his clenched teeth.

The pink-haired singer swallowed nervously.

"Yuki, I'm so sor-" Shuichi tried to apologize, but was cut off by his enraged lover.

"That's it! I'm sick of this! You cause me nothing but problems! Get out! Don't come back!" Yuki yelled before roughly grabbing and leading his ex-lover to the apartment door.

The next thing poor Shuichi knew he was sitting out in the hall, the apartment door closed. He didn't feel like seeing if it was locked. True, he had been kicked out before, but that was different. This time he knew he deserved it.

Hiro sat on a chair in the corner of his room tuning his guitar. When someone knocked on his door he sighed tiredly. He'd been trying to get this done since he'd gotten home from the tour, but just hadn't had the time with Ayaka around (not that he was complaining mind you). He tired to ignore the incessant knocking at his door, but eventually got fed up with it. When he opened the door, there stood his best friend looking extremely downcast.

"Shu, buddy? What's wrong?" the brunette asked in concern.

"Can I stay here for awhile?" Shuichi asked in a small voice.

Hiro was surprised to say the least.

"Um… sure, of course. Just… what about Yuki?" the guitarist asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," mumbled Shuichi as he walked past Hiro into the small room.

"Did he kick you out again?" Hiro asked, suddenly growing irritated with the novelist.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" shouted Shuichi.

Hiro visibly flinched, and decided to leave the subject alone, for tonight at least.

"You can take my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch," the brunette offered.

"Thanks," mumbled Shuichi before laying down, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," whispered Hiro, very confused.

The next morning Yuki called his editor and convinced her to come to his apartment, saying he had something urgent he needed to talk to her about. He knew she would never give him an extension if he simply told her what had happened over the phone. It was best she saw for herself.

"Yuki-san, I'm a very busy woman, so please tell me, what seems to be the problem?" asked a tall, brunette woman in irritation.

"Yes, I know, but the thing is, I need an extension for my next deadline, Keena-san," the blond writer explained.

Keena smirked in contempt.

"You called me all the way out here **just** to ask for an extension, when I'm **sure** you knew perfectly well I would not give one."

"Look, it's not my fault. My idiot boyfriend deleted it somehow," Yuki explained desperately.

Keena looked at her writer with mild amusement.

"Really now? Well, let's see this."

Yuki took the woman into his office and presented to her the completely blank screen.

"And you didn't have the sense to save it?" the editor asked as if addressing a child.

"It was saved! Somehow that brat erased it," explained an exasperated Yuki.

Keena inspected the computer screen for a moment before pushing up her glasses and turning to Yuki.

"Have you done anything to it since it got erased?" she asked.

"No, not a thing."

"Hm…"

The brunette looked at the computer a moment more before hitting a key and all the words reappeared on the screen. She turned back to the writer.

"Really Yuki-san," she tsked, "I thought you would have been smart enough to try the undo feature. Anyway, I am afraid I must go. You can forget about that extension since you got your work back."

Yuki stared dumbly at his computer, hardly registering the door closing in the background. When the novelist realized just what he had done, he could only say one thing.

"Oh shit."

Shuichi sat alone in the studio, sulking. He couldn't blame Yuki for being so mad; after all, he had potentially ruined the blonde's career. Still, it hurt to be kicked out like that. Shuichi really just wanted to cry, but he didn't want to have to face the questions he would be asked if he did. The singer was so out of it, he didn't even notice a mop of brown hair poking in through the door.

"Shu-chan!" someone shouted before knocking over Shuichi and landing on him.

"S-Sakuma-san…" Shuichi stuttered, not quite sure what to make of the energetic man on top of him.

"Shu-chan, looks sad," observed Ryuichi.

Shuichi cast his eyes to the side, not willing to deny or agree with what Ryuichi had said.

"I know!" the bundle of energy suddenly shouted as he bolted up, "Let's go out to lunch together, Shu-chan!"

Shuichi stared at his idol a moment before nodding dumbly.

----------------------------

Kanoi: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but that's how it goes, ne? You all are probably not gonna like me very much for the majority of this fic after this, BUT it should prove interesting. Anyway, I'll update in a week at the most, but this is gonna be a bad week. I'm finally done with my research paper, but I four hours of detention this week for tardies to school. They're not even my fault damn it! Plus I don't feel well. –cries-

Shuichi: -hugs Kanoi comfortingly- There, there, it will be alright.

Kanoi: -sniffle- Oh Shu-chan, you're so great.

Yuki: -mutters- Idiots. –falls over, unconscious, after being hit in the head by a flying book-

Kanoi: -whistles innocently-

Shuichi: -glances nervously between the two writers-


	5. Chapter 5

Kanoi: W00T! I rock all the socks of the world! I totally just wrote a paper for history about Star Wars!

Yuki: Who cares? You have a fic to be writing.

Shuichi: WOW! Yuki, you really do enjoy this fic don't you?

Yuki: What? NO!

Kanoi: Ah, don't embarrass him Shu-chan. We all know he jerks off to the lemons of you two, but he can deny it if he wants.

Shuichi: But denile isn't healthy –sniffles-

Yuki: W-What? You're so vulgar!

Kanoi: This coming from a "romance" novelist? –shakes head- ANYWAY! Not quite sure myself what's going to happen, I'm kind of in a tricky transition part of the story. Anyway, I'm just being a good girl and updating. Of course, thank you to my reviewers:

Em-chan15: I'm glad you thought so. I know, poor Shu. What can be said for Yuki though? Well, if we want to cut him some slack he DID have a deadline and was stressed out.

Quiet-lil-kris: Yeah, they should, but sadly, even the best of us forget –sighs-

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Hm… I shan't say, you'll just have to wait and see. Let's just say Yuki will like Ryu even less than normal soon enough.

Chiquitina: They will, this IS of course a Yuki/Shu fic .

darkphoniex245: I shall try my hardest.

Yuki-Mizu: Thanks, I already am. Almost thought I had mono, but I'm pretty sure it's all good now (a day of 14 hours of sleep and the rest just resting is an AMAZING thing). And of course Yuki isn't COMPLETELY a cold-hearted bastard; after all, if he was would he even be with Shu to begin with? Demo… All your compliments are going to make me blush.

M.J.T: …Nani? –quirks head to the side inquisitively-

FatesIronicTwist: Hehe, you can thank PureEvil230 for that, originally it wasn't going to until I saw her review. Now let's just hope Yuki can find the undo button for what he said to Shuichi.

Shuichi: Kanoi does not own Gravitation, enough said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi staggered slightly, face flushed, as he laughed at one of Ryuichi's jokes. Their plans for lunch had run over, and having feared Tohma's wrath, they just stayed out for the rest of the day. Most recently they were at a lively bar where Shuichi had gotten himself as smashed as possible in an attempt to drown out the pain caused by Yuki. When Ryuichi asked about the large consumption of alcohol, however, Shuichi simply replied he liked to have fun at bars. The pink-haired teen suddenly went toppling forward after tripping over the curb in his drunken stupor, only to be caught by his idol.

"Maybe we should head on home, no da," suggested a smiling Ryuichi.

"H-hai," stammered the other, a non-drunken blush passing over his cheeks. "Demo…"

"Hai?" questioned the perky thirty-year-old.

"Could I maybe use your phone, Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Are you going to call Yuki-san?" inquired the brunette.

"No, Hiro," answered Shuichi as he cast his eyes to the side.

"Oh! Well then I know!" announced the hyper man.

"Nani?"

"Shuichi can stay with me!" exclaimed Ryuichi.

Before Shuichi could even start to protest, Ryuichi was dragging the teen to his penthouse suit.

Hiro glanced at the clock impatiently as he mindlessly strummed his guitar. Shuichi should have been back long ago. Of course, maybe the pink-haired teen had made up with his cold-hearted lover; that would definitely be a good thing. Something made Hiro nervous, however, he felt something was out of place. He just **knew** Shuichi wasn't with Yuki, and his gut instinct was telling him Shuichi was somehow in trouble.

"Wow Sakuma-san! You home is huge! It's even bigger than Yuki!" exclaimed Shuichi in awe.

"I'm glad you like it," said a rather happy looking Ryuichi. "Just make yourself comfortable, and I'll get us some water."

Shuichi nodded and walked into what he assumed was the sitting room. He flopped onto the couch, reclining his head to relax. It had been a long day. Despite having run around with Ryuichi all day, which had been fun, Shuichi had been very stressed by his most recent breakup with Yuki. What if the blonde writer didn't take him back this time? The teen fought back tears, he simply couldn't cry about it here, in Sakuma Ryuichi's house.

"Did something happen between you and Yuki-san, Shuichi?" questioned Ryuichi, snapping a surprised Shuichi out of his thoughts.

The teen didn't answer, opting instead to simply cast his eyes to the side.

"Because if it did," started the brunette rather seriously, leaning closer to Shuichi, breath ghosting the boy's cheek, "I could take care of you, Shuichi."

Violet eyes widened in shock when he felt his idol's lips warm, insistent pressed again his own. In his drunken, depressed state he was in no condition to push the elder man away when he was slowly lowered onto his back by Ryuichi.

Yuki tossed and turned in his bed before finally deciding to give up on sleep. He just had to find his little lover. The pink-haired teen hadn't come back home today, and as much as he hated to admit it, Yuki was worried. What is something had happened?

------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: Gomen times a million for the shortness, but my dad keeps annoying me to go to sleep, so my concentration keeps getting broken. Anyway, I think I got the point of this chapter across anyway, so hopefully this will tide you guys over for a week?

Shuichi: Happy Halloween!

Kanoi: Yes, and also a happy Samhain to all. Blessed be! So long to October, and tomorrow we welcome November.

Yuki: We also welcome the people who want to kill Kanoi for her neglect of her Ouran and Chrono Cross fics.

Kanoi: Yeah…. But we won't mention that right now ;;


	6. Chapter 6

Kanoi: Yeah, yeah, I'm a day late on the update, but I kinda slept all day yesterday… -sweatdrops-

Yuki: Then you got brutally yelled at.

Kanoi: -crosses arms across chest- You just love being mean to people don't you?

Yuki: -smirks- Of course.

Shuichi: pops up in a cheerleader uniform, pompoms and all- THAT'S MY YUKI!!!

Kanoi & Yuki: …-sweatdrop-

Kanoi: ANYWAY! Thank you my lovely reviewers!:

sansty-san- Hehe, squee away dear, squee away.

Em-chan15- Hehe, glad it was good despite shortness. Truth be told I was just being lazy, hehe…

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- Indeed, he just might. –winkwink, nudgenudge-

Sumomo92- It's not necessarily "taking advantage of," so much as taking the chance he was given to get Shu. Glad you think it helps though .

Chiquitina- Glad you're such an optimist; they definitely will get better. Though I bet I'm not going to be believed by many on that.

Yuki-Mizu- Silly parents interrupting trains of thought. Do they not understand we are artists!?

FatesIronicTwist- As, I said before, not exactly taking advantage of. I didn't mean to make Ryuichi out to be **such **a bad guy, heh –sweatdrops-

Iname- Not really cheating as Shu and Yuki are kinda broken up right now, but I get what you're saying, and I'm definitely not mad. Ryu and Shu WILL be a "couple" for awhile, but it will all turn out well in the end. I may be the Angst Queen, but I'm still a sucker for a happy ending. I think I've gotten a weak heart lately though because I can't deal with the angst I used to love… Besides, this fic is NOT, and I repeat NOT an angst fic, simply romance (had to make sure of that before I said it). I need the Ryu/Shu thing for conflict, but Yuki and Shu are SO meant to be, so no worries!

Kanoi: OH NO!!!

Shuichi: WHAT!?

Kanoi: Fanfic alert for "Yaoi Manga!" To write or read, that is the questi- EEP!

K: -holding a gun to Kanoi's head- Write, that's the answer.

Kanoi: Y-yes sir!

Shuichi: -from Yuki's protective arms- K-san, why are you here?

Yuki: Stay away from Shuichi, you gun-totting psycho!

Kanoi: I DON"T OWN GRAVI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! –cries hysterically-

--------------------------------------------

Shuichi rolled over, groaning in protest of waking up. The young man snuggled into the warm body next to him. He groggily wondered why the bed felt different; surely he and Yuki hadn't…

Shuichi's eyes flew open once he remembered the previous night. He regretted the move as a monster headache caused waves of nausea to rip through his small body. He felt the familiar tears of emotional hurt and turmoil burn his eyes. He didn't have the energy nor the caring to try and fight them, not anymore. The stress of the past few days was finally too much to bear, and Shuichi broke down into uncontrollable, gut-wrenching sobs. The headache didn't matter anymore, how could it when his entire world was crashing around him? What next, was Bad Luck going to break up? …Again?

"Shu-chan," said a worried voice next to the pink-haired mess. Ryuichi placed a comforting hand on Shuichi's shoulder. It only caused the man to cry more.

"Sakuma-san… Last night," Shuichi tried to speak through his terrible sobbing, hardly succeeding, "Last night was a mistake. We shouldn't have! I can't… I cheated on… Oh God!"

The boy was beyond being consoled.

Ryuichi's blue eyes softened. He had played a roll in Shuichi's break down, and for that he felt terrible. It hurt him even more, however, to hear Shuichi had thought last night was a mistake. Why couldn't Shuichi understand how Ryuichi felt? The thirty year old had loved Shuichi since he had first laid eyes on him. Oh how unfair life could be.

Ryuichi enveloped his bedmate and let the boy cry until all that was left were little hiccups.

"I-I need to go!" stuttered Shuichi suddenly as he quickly rose from the bed. "Hiro will be worried."

"Shuichi!" called out Ryuichi, in a panic.

The pink-hair man was half-way out the door, but stopped anyway. He didn't look at Ryuichi, but that didn't deter the other man from what he had to say.

"Please, just think about us," Ryuichi begged.

Shuichi ran out the door, and soon Ryuichi was left alone in his suit.

Hiro looked up when he heard the door open. He took in the sight of an absolutely wretched looking Shuichi.

"Shu, man, what happened? You're a mess."

Shuichi swallowed the lump in his throat. He brushed past his best friend, heading toward the bathroom for a shower. Hiro stared after his friend in confusion and worry. The kid was never this silent. Under any other circumstance, the boy's silence would be welcomed, but right now it only proved frightening.

Yuki walked out of his editor's office, hardly paying attention to his surroundings. He had been lucky to have gotten through his meeting in the state he was in. He wouldn't admit it (though he wouldn't have to, as anyone with eyes could see), but he was truly missing and worried for Shuichi. It had been two days since he seen or heard from his petite lover. Yuki couldn't really blame Shuichi though, he had been horrible. He was just worried, and how could he not be? The boy was never away for this long. There was almost a magnetic pull between the two. A type of gravitation; yeah, that was it, a gravitation between them.

He simply had to be sure of Shuichi's safety at the very least. With a new resolve, Yuki got into his car and drove off (well over the legal speed).

Shuichi sighed and lowered his head into his arms. He just wasn't feeling the artistic energy. He'd even been kicked out of the recording booth Bad Luck was using because he was apparently being a burden. Hiro and Suguru had decided they would just work on the music without him. They didn't need him, nobody did.

"I'm useless," Shuichi muttered helplessly.

"No you're not," someone reassured from the doorway.

Shuichi's head shot up. When he looked to the door, he saw Ryuichi standing, looking seriously at Shuichi. It made the boy shiver.

"Sakuma-san…"

Ryuichi easily crossed the room until he was right in front of Shuichi. He noticed the younger's lip was trembling slightly. He hadn't meant to look, really. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Shuichi more. It was just… ever since he had first kissed Shuichi last night he had been intoxicated on the other man's sweetness. Now he just wanted one more taste. He found himself unconsciously leaning in closer to Shuichi. Said man could only sit in shock and horror. He had no clue what to do in a situation like this. After all, wasn't it because of his ability to not be able to stop a kiss that was had ended up with Yuki anyway? Shuichi clenched his eyes shut at the remembrance of his and Yuki's first meeting. Tears were threatening him again.

"Hey Brat, Nakano said-" Yuki trailed off once he reached the door. "So… Two days and you've already found someone else?" Yuki's voice was cold, and he had an indifferent expression. An expression Shuichi knew as not very promising. He had hurt Yuki. How could he have allowed himself to do such a thing?

The two men in the studio stared at Yuki, Shuichi in horror and Ryuichi like a deer caught in headlights. Life was so unfair.

"Well then, have fun with your new lover then. Just don't come crying to me when Tatsuha tries to kill you for taking Ryuichi for yourself," Yuki said, and then he was gone.

Shuichi was hardly aware of Ryuichi running out of the room as well. He was completely numb to all around him. His world had just ended.

----------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: -sniffles- So saaaaaadddd! –blows nose-

Yuki: -grimaces- You're disgusting.

Shuichi: Yuki… -pulls on Yuki's shirt-

Yuki: What?

Shuichi: -has tears in his eyes- Yuki… I LOVE YOU!!! –buries himself into Yuki's chest, wailing-

Yuki: -rolls eyes- For the love!

Kanoi: ANYWAY! This fic is, sadly, coming to an end, probably only one or two chapters left. I'm thinking two. Also, it's all pretty much uphill from here. This chapter is going to be the most depressing one of the fic. Also, I'm very sorry to say I probably will not be able to update next week as I will be out of town from this Friday until next. However, if I get my hands on a laptop and there's internet at the hotel, I may be able to. That still only is if I have time. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Kanoi: W00T! I have returned! And boy did I have a fantastic and relaxing time on vaca!

Shuichi: KANOI-CHAN!!!! –glomps Kanoi-

Yuki: -rolls eyes- Bout time you got back.

Kanoi: Shu-chan, you really need to take this one here –points at Yuki- on a vacation. It would do him good! ANYWAY! I LOVE you my dearest, darling reviewers!:

Em-chan15: You'll just have to wait and see what becomes of our happy couple.

Iname: I love them both too, and I've become much more sensitive to angst, so we'll have a happy ending, promise. This chapter should be slightly longer as well.

Rynn: -giggles- So glad to see you're passionate about me writing.

Animefreak20006: Welps, here's more. Sorry it couldn't be sooner. And thank you very much.

FatesIronicTwist: I'm afraid so, yes, it will be ending soon. But I'm still working on other things, so yeah…

softy3140: I'm glad that you have enjoyed my story. And yes, I suppose it was rather sad, but I'm a sucker for angst (sadly I have become weak hearted and can't quite write it like I used to). Also, I'm glad you find my author's notes amusing, it's something I've pretty much always done, so I suppose it's a large part of my fanfiction style.

SetoKaibaWheeler: Poor Yuki? Well, I suppose so, but I mean common, poor Shu. Yuki started it! Sorta…

Dreamer: Arigatou!

Black Juju: Thank you very much. For the review and not being one of those people who give death threats to post more, hehe.

Shuichi: Kanoi does not own Gravitation, despite the fact she is absolutely amazing enough to… -looks around in confusion- Nani?

--------------------------------------------------------

Hiro watched his friend wear a hole into his floor. A few hours ago Shuichi had left the depressed stage of heartbreak and had entered the next one- anger.

"I quit!" exclaimed the pink-haired man in annoyance. "Men aren't worth it! Why must they be so impossible?"

"Shuichi, you're male yourself," Hiro reminded his friend.

Shuichi stopped pacing and turned to face his friend, determined look in place.

"I'm getting a sex change!" proclaimed the vocalist.

Hiro raised an eyebrow at his friend. Shuichi **was** reckless and impulsive, but Hiro highly doubted his friend would go through with this decision. Shuichi was too far fond of his male appendages to get rid of them.

Hiro rolled his eyes as Shuichi once more started pacing and ranting.

&&&&&

Ryuichi stared at Kumagoro, searching the stuffed animal's shining black eyes for answers.

"I **do** love Shuichi, but he loves Yuki-kun. Now I've made Shuichi sad. What should I do Kumagoro?" the brunette asked his best friend.

The bunny continued staring blankly at its owner.

Ryuichi stood suddenly.

"You're right, Kumagoro! That's exactly what I should do!" shouted the man decisively before running off.

The pink animal continued staring after its owner was long gone.

"Oh no! Where's Kumagoro?" bellowed someone from the hall, causing people for miles around to stop and look around in confusion.

&&&&&

Ayaka stood in the doorway of her boyfriend's apartment, frozen in shock. Yes, she was aware Shuichi was prone to bouts of insanity (especially where her ex-fiancé was concerned). Yes, she was also aware Shuichi would randomly dress up like a woman (she had even heard he had once dressed up like her). Neither of those things surprised her, nor did the huge mess around the singer (she had, after all, heard stories from Hiro about the boy's room in highschool). The only thing that surprised, even worried, her was where the clothes had come from when she knew Shuichi had brought none of his things to Hiro's place and had not been out to get anything. She was going to have to talk to her boyfriend about the random appearance of the leather bustier and frighteningly tight miniskirt. First thing's first though.

Ayaka walked into the room and looked down at Shuichi, an elegant eyebrow lifted.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked.

Shuichi, without looking up, said, "I'm going to become a woman!"

The brunette turned to the other occupant of the room.

"And you are in support of this?" she demanded.

"Not really," Hiro said off-handedly, "he just raided my closet after he decided to get a sex change."

Yes, thought Ayaka, she was **definitely** going to have to have a conversation with Hiro about this, and **soon**.

The beauty from Kyoto turned back to the pink-haired one.

"And why, exactly, are you getting a sex change?" she questioned as if talking to a small child.

"Because I'm sick of men!" Shuichi answered as if it were the most obvious reason in the world for a sex change.

Poor Ayaka, her confusion had now reached heights greater than Tokyo Tower, but she supposed that was normal when dealing with Shuichi. Seriously though, who became a woman to escapes men?

"He decided he's so sick of men that he doesn't want to be one anymore," explained Hiro from the couch.

"You know Shuichi, a sex change operation is quite expensive," Ayaka reasoned.

"Who cares? I'm a famous star, I can afford it," countered Shuichi stubbornly.

Ayaka sighed; this was going to be a long night.

&&&&&

"I can't believe it!" wailed Tatsuha.

Yuki glared at the screen of his laptop. He had told his brother about what had happened earlier that day, and he was now greatly regretting it. Who knew how long Tatsuha would be crying?

"Ryuichi and Shuichi were making out!" exclaimed the distressed Yuki clone.

"They weren't making out!" snapped the writer, but Tatsuha wasn't listening.

"Ryuichi and Shuichi were making out! It's a wet dream come true, but there's no video! Not even a picture!" sobbed the teen.

Yuki stared at his little brother incredulously. He was rescued from Tatsuha's company by a knock on the door; however, he was less thrilled by who he found on the other side.

"Sakuma-san," whispered Yuki flatly, glaring daggers at the brunette.

"Ryuichi!" squealed Tatsuha as he flew to latch onto the singer's slim waist.

The lead singer of Nittle Grasper stared deeply into the eyes of the blonde in front of him, Kumagoro hanging from his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------

Shuichi: -with watery eyes- Yuki, would you really like me better if I were female.

Yuki: First: we've already been over this. Second: Not once in this entire fic has it EVER been mentioned I would like you better as a woman.

Kanoi: Besides Shuichi, you're missing the point of the idea in the fic. The sex change would be to get AWAY from Yuki.

Yuki: -grabs Kanoi's collar- Which I'll murder you for if it happens.

Kanoi: -sweatbropping- Hai, hai. ANYWAY! I mentioned a lot of seemingly insignificant details in this chapter, but I felt they helped add to the atmosphere. I also added a lot of humor, which I suppose my subconscious added to help counter the sadness of the past few chapters. This one was also longer, which I hope has made up for the shortness of the others at least a little. Over all, I'm quite happy with this chapter and feel that my trip did me good. I came back relaxed and more willing to write. I'm very sad to say I've been lazy lately, so yeah… I'm proud of myself. One last but highly important note, I recently decided I need a beta-reader, so if you are interested, please either e-mail me or mention something about it in a review. My e-mail address is on my bio page (obviously). Please realize, however, that it will be fics of many different genres, fandoms, and pairings you will be reading over for me. Quite possibly you could end up with a fic of something you hate, but I need someone willing to still read over that for me. All I will truly require is someone to read over it and fix any grammar and spelling mistakes that I make, as I tend to make quite a few in the rush to get something typed up. Once again, please let me know if you are interested, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is the last!


	8. Chapter 8

Kanoi: -grumbling crankily- My father is so unreliable, left me waiting for dinner (starving) for hours and never made it. He fell asleep instead!

Shuichi: I know how you feel, Yuki is the same way! I wait and wait, and nothing! –starts crying-

Kanoi: -has tears in her eyes- Oh Shuichi! –clasps his hands- Truly we are kindred spirits!

Shuichi: KANOI! –embraces Kanoi-

Kanoi: My soulmate! –hugs Shuichi back, bawling-

Yuki: -sweatdrops- Well, since those two idiots are busy I guess I have to attend to the obligatory business. Kanoi is truly sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter (though feel lucky, nothing else has been update in three or more weeks), but she was very busy over the Thanksgiving weekend and has also become addicted to Naruto (though it's not better than Gravitation, damnit!). She is, however, very thankful to all her reviewers for sticking with this story, she loves you all very much.

SetoKaibaWheeler: Sadly, it is very easily pictured. Though I also hope he remains male. Women are too much trouble without being Shuichi.

Em-chan15: I don't see why you would laugh like that, it only encourages him. Tatsuha is SUCH a moron; I can't believe I'm related to him. Also, talking with Ryuichi is SO frustrating to talk to.

FraisesPasteque: WELL HE CERTAINLY WASN'T SMASHED WHEN I WALKED IN ON THE TWO!

Jaki-chan: Don't encourage her.

softy3140: Burning? Heh, he'll be a pile of ash when I'm done with him. Boyfriend thief!

Kitty in the Box: She was amazed that she was a first when she read your review. I don't see why though. She was, after all, the first person to post an Amiboshi/Miaka fic on this website.

Black Juju: None of us wish to know why Nakano has that. Why Ayaka would go with him after me… Well, at least she's out of my hair.

She would also like to extend a thank you to her beta FraisesPasteque who sadly has a computer virus. Let's all hope it gets better.

Kanoi does not own Gravitation.

-----------------------------------------

Tohma sat behind his desk, serene smile in place.

"I'm very proud of you, Ryuichi," said the blonde.

Ryuichi stared down at Kumagoro and listlessly played with the rabbit's ears. He nodded sadly. The poor man looked like a poor, kicked puppy. Tohma's features softened slightly and he walked to his friend's side. He gently placed a comforting hand on Ryuichi's shoulder.

"It will all be okay, Ryuichi," Tohma comforted.

"I just can't believe how much I messed up," said Ryuichi sadly.

"I know what would cheer you up. I'll let you listen to Shindou-san's new single before it even hits radios," said the blonde.

Ryuichi's eyes immediately lit up.

"Really?"

Tohma nodded. The singer was finally back to himself, for a little while at least.

&&&&&

As Shuichi walked to the hall of NG Studios he hummed a small tune to himself. Despite the wretched week he had been having, the pink-haired wonder's day was going surprisingly well. He had even had a good laugh at Suguru's expense. The poor kid had nearly fallen over from shock upon seeing Shuichi's wardrobe for the day. The singer was still in Hiro's drag gear that no one knew the purpose of. He actually quite liked the feeling he got in the clothes. He felt sexy, **and** his body was receiving a nice breeze. Over all, today was good.

Shuichi stopped in his tracks. Well, the day **had** been good. Not so much now, however. Standing right in the middle of the hall the singer was currently traversing was Yuki. Yes, **Yuki**. The very Yuki who he had been the lover of just a few days prior (though it truth it seemed a lifetime had passed since those days). He quickly tried to look for an escape route, but it was no use, there was none. Even if there had been, Yuki had spotted him. The vocalist tensed as the novelist approached him.

Yuki stopped before his once lover and cast a critical eye over the singer's lithe body. The outfit was truly frightening.

"Yuki, what a surprise to see you here," greeted Shuichi nervously with a slight giggle.

"Not really, I came looking for you," the novelist stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" Shuichi asked, even more nervous now.

Yuki nodded.

"I wanted to give you this," said Yuki as he handed Shuichi a book.

"Yuki, is this…?" Shuichi trailed off.

Yuki nodded.

"But how?"

"Never mind that. I just wanted you to have it," said the blonde.

Yuki then turned and started walking down the hall.

Shuichi stared at the book in confusion, not sure what to think. Pride? Anger? Guilt? What damnit! What was he supposed to feel? Shuichi turn the book over to read the blurb:

"When Riika was walking home through the park one night she never dreamed one of her sketches would be caught by the wind and carried to a man she had never before met. When Haruno crushed her dreams, she simply couldn't leave it all well enough alone. She simply **had** to prove to him she could become the artist she dreamed of becoming. What happened there was the red string of fate."

Shuichi's eyebrows furrowed together. The story sounded strangely familiar, a retelling of his and Yuki's meeting? He opened the book up and saw the dedication page (which was usually to his "beautiful and dedicated readers"). Instead of the normal gibberish, it instead said this, and this alone:

"To my muse, the one who sings in all my inspirations. I owe gravity a good bit."

Shuichi felt tears burn his eyes. Yuki… his Yuki had written a book about their meeting and dedicated it to him. After all they had been through, he had wanted Shuichi to see. The pink-haired singer had never known Yuki could be so romantic (though it should have occurred to him considering Yuki's profession). Before the thoughts could even fully register, his legs were carrying him outside the building as fast as possible. Once past the glass doors he looked around in desperation for a head of beautiful blonde hair. His shoulders sagged in defeat when he saw no such hair.

"What do you think of the book?"

Shuichi turned quickly enough to give a normal person whiplash. Leaning casually against the wall was Yuki. The flood gates broke and Shuichi threw himself into Yuki's arms, crying his big purple eyes out.

"Oh Yuki, I'm so sorry. I love you, oh God I love you. I won't ever leave again," proclaimed the singer.

Yuki rolled his eyes. It seemed the kid had completely forgotten he had been kicked out to begin with. Just as well, it could be discussed at a later time.

"And I love you too, Brat, but…" Yuki trailed off, "The clothes have **got** to go."

Shuichi's tears abruptly stopped and looked into Yuki's eyes.

"But I like them!" argued the singer. "We can come up with a compromise!"

"No! The clothes go!"

Let us just say, poor Hiro's drag attire would never be wearable again after the welcome home Yuki gave Shuichi. The destruction may also have been a little bit of insurance to the blonde writer for his little lover's gender.

---------------------------------------------

Kanoi: -crying and sniffling- I-it's over!

Shuichi: How sad!

Kanoi: But we've had quite a journey, haven't we?

Shuichi: -glassy-eyes- Hai!

Yuki: -completely unaffected- Hn.

Kanoi: Also, Yuki would like to apologize for his rude review replies earlier, right Yuki?

Yuki: -rolls eyes- Whatever, I'm just glad it's over.

Kanoi: O-over… -starts bawling again-

Shuichi: -hands Kanoi a tissue- Here.

Kanoi: Thank you. –blows nose- Thank you so much to all of you who have read this fic and supported me, and to all of those who will in the future. You're support meant a lot to me and gave me so much confidence to keep this fic going. Without all of you this may have become yet another one of my unfinished WIPs.

Yuki: But now it's over, thank god.

Shuichi: -glances at Kanoi- Should we tell him now?

Kanoi: -brightens up- Yes.

Shuichi & Kanoi: There's another Gravi fic on the way! This time it will be AU!

Yuki: WHAT!? OH GOD NO! SOMEONE SAVE ME!


End file.
